


A Flower in The Light

by M14Mouse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Sora has a surprise for Kairi. Now, if only Donald and Goofy can keep their mouths shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

So, Sora had everything planned out.

Tomorrow was the Lighting of the Flowers. It was suppose to be in honor of the founding of the Island. He wasn't quite sure that he could remember. But every year, they would launch paper flowers with candles into the sea. It was so beautiful. There were nothing but glowing flowers for miles.

And he wanted to celebrate it. Sure, they weren't home but….he figured that they could use a piece of home. He wished that Riku was here to celebrate with them. Maybe, next year, right? Yes…next year, they will be on the island and they will celebrate together. This year, he had new friends to show their holiday too

It took him forever to clean out the area near the waterway. The Heartless kept popping up. Finally, he begged Merlin for a spell. He said that the spell would last for an hour. But an hour was enough for him. Then it took him just as long to find the paper flowers that he needed. He really didn't want to know where Donald's nephews found them or what favors that they had to call in. At least, that is what they said. He wasn't quite sure.

Originally, he thought about the fountain.

It just wouldn't give the same effect.

So, that is why he chose the waterway that lead into the sewer.

Okay, he had everything planned out. He told Donald and Goofy to distract Kairi for a hour or so. So, he could get everything set up. That was the part of the plan that he should have changed.

Goofy couldn't keep his mouth quit. When he came back to pick up Kairi, she jumped hug and talking a minute on how excited that she will see the lights.

Goofy scratched his head and blushed when he gave him a look.

He couldn't stay mad at his friend for long…even if he did ruin the surprise.

"I can't believe that you planned this," Kairi said with a smile.

"Sometimes, I miss home and I thought that…," He said softly.

"Me too. Is everyone else coming?"

"Yup…Leon and the others. Even the dogs!"

Kairi smiled as she took his hand. He squeezed it gently as they wanted toward the waterway.

"I wished Riku was here."

"Me too."

He opened the door to see the others were starting to gather. Everyone was holding paper flowers…even Leon. Aeirth was going around lighting the candles within the flowers. Kairi poked his side and turned his head.

"What?"

She smiled brightly.

"Oh! Uhh…hey, everyone! Thanks for coming. This is just a holiday that we celebrate on the island. I just glad that everyone was here to celebrate with us," He said with a grin. Goofy handed him a paper flower then he passed it over to Kairi. Donald handed him another one. He turned around and approached the waterway. He set the flower into the water and watched it slowly float down. Soon enough, the other flowers joined his.  
Kairi kneed down beside him and set her flower down.

They just watched in silence as the flowers floated down into the tunnel. He could hear the ooohhh and the ahhhs behind his back. Hehe…he might have started a new tradition in Twilight Town.

He glanced over at Kairi as she watched the lights. She was wearing a big smile and her face seemed to glow in the candle light. She turned toward him and smiled. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He grinned slightly before turning back to the sight before him.

It might not be home but right now…in that moment, it was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A request from my brother who wanted a Kairi/Sora fic. Hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
